The Brink Of Sanity
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: Sasuke was insane when he was with Naruto. High off a poison. In instead of on cloud nine. Trying to jump off a cliff that wouldn't let him go. Taking a dive into the ocean with bricks tied to his body. So when someone else takes an interest in the blond, Sasuke realizes that he doesn't want to be sane. Narusasu Yaoi/mpreg/possible Sakura bashing.
1. The Brink Of Sanity

I've always wanted to write a Narusasu fic where Sasuke comes back and realizes his feelings for Naruto. I've always wanted to see everyone's reactions to them. There won't be many chapters since I'm working on three other stories, and I'm not a fan of uncompleted work.

I'm going to already explain how the characters came about. Who cares if they got married young.

 **Uzumaki Naruto:** 18, Jounin and ANBU commander of Konohagakure (Mask= fox mask, resembles nine tails)

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : 18, Jounin under ANBU commander's watch

 **Haruno Sakura:** 18, Jounin and top medic nin of Konohagakure

 **Hatake Kakashi:** 32, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure

 **Yamanaka Ino:** 18, former ANBU member, owner of flower shop, Wife of Sai (Former Mask= Boar)

 **Sai:** 19, ANBU member, husband of Ino (Mask= Former Root Mask)

 **Akimichi Chouji:** 18, Chunin of Konohagakure

 **Nara Shikamaru:** 18, ANBU member and Husband of Temari (Mask= Deer)

 **Temari:** 21, Jounin sensei of Konohagakure, wife of Shikamaru

 **Hyuuga Hinata** : 18, Chunin of Konohagakure, wife of Shino

 **Inuzuka Kiba** : 18, Chunin of Konohagakure

 **Aburame Shino:** 18, ANBU member of Kono Husband of Hinata (Mask= Japanese Giant Hornet)

 **Rock Lee:** 19, Jounin sensei of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. husband of Neji

 **Hyuuga Neji:** 19, Jounin, academy teacher after war, formerly ANBU member (Former Mask= pigeon), Husband of Rock Lee.

 **Tenten:** 19, Chunin of Konohagakure, Owner of weapon's store

 **Senju Tsunade:** 57, Council Member and Advisor of the Sixth Hokage

 **Kankuro:** 20, Jounin and army leader of Suna

 **Gaara:** 19, Kazekage of Suna

Song of Fic: Far Away by Nickelback

And I thinks that's most important of the character's in here. Haters, I'm getting sick of telling you to leave and shut the fuck up. If you hate Mpreg, naruto, or yaoi, you know what to do. Assholes. Possible Sakura Bashing. On with the Story. Tout de Suite.

 **The Brink Of Sanity**

A vast field scarred by former memories and events lay ironically empty. Although it was the middle of May, neither the sun or plants dared touch the dirty area. In the heart of the field, perched upon a bare tree, sat a black Andean Condor.

The large bird looked everywhere, its eyes piercing everything. It had not known what brought it to dead man's land, but it was determined to find out. Sitting in the open, and in a place where bad things happened, was dangerous, for an animal.

However, this was the Condor. The largest bird in all of the lands. The predator among predators. The bird that never feared. With its death stare, large beak, puncturing claws, and endless wings, the brave bird was ready for anything that ruined its quiet time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhahhhhhhhh"

For the first time in the entirety of its gruesome life, the condor screeched in the dead space, spread its wings and flew, almost frantically, from the area. It did not care for what brought it out there, for its peace was ruined by the war cry of a human. A moment later, a ball of fire hit the tree it formerly sat upon and engulfed it in flames. The predator of predators had almost become prey.

Yet, the condor had every right to flee; for the two most dangerous men in all of time had marked that territory for a battle. One man blond and tan, the other pale and obsidian. These two men, barely the age of 19, had the power to destroy every land if they were on the same side.

Fortunately for the world and its people, they were against each other. And had been for a long time.

Another fire ball was shaped into existence. And again, its existence meant nothing when it missed the blond haired man for the second time.

"I am no longer a dead-last, Sasuke." The blond man spoke finally. He had lost count of the number of times he had run into his former friend and they fought until one didn't have the mental strength to kill the other and just ran.

The blond man was a hypocrite; each battle went the same way. He and Sasuke would yell at one another, he would speak on the cowardly ways of running away from life, they would fight until one ran away. A hypocrite because he was running away from his own problems; the blond didn't know what, but there was a problem.

Dismissing his thoughts, because bad things happened when he thought, the blond man ran up to his friend and began throwing punches and kicks.

"I don't care what you are. I just want to kill you and let it all go, Naruto." Sasuke screamed, his Mangekyo Sharingan, given by his now dead brother, flaring in all its glory. His own thoughts were running through his head.

Naruto, for that was the blond's name, looked different. More darker than his usual light self. On his face was a long scab running through his still usable left eye down to his neck. Another scar went across the entirety of his neck. When Sasuke noticed that, he cursed the creator of that scar for not finishing the job, thus making it less harder for him, and for trying to kill Naruto in the first place. This was who they were now. He could have deemed themselves as enemies.

But enemies didn't hold back when they tried to kill each other.

Enemies didn't run from killing another enemy.

Enemies didn't defend one another when people harrased the other.

Enemies always had been enemies. There could never be a time when one would claim an enemy as a former friend.

Enemies had to be on opposite sides. Evil and Good. One was definitely good, but the other wasn't plain evil. Just confused.

Evil, yet confused, enemies did not need the help of their good enemies when they were lonely.

Good enemies never stated that they shared a bond with their evil enemy. A bond so strong, that the good enemy would hear and feel the other's pain and then come to his aid.

And enemies, especially raven-haired, single clan member, village defecting ones could never have been in love with their enemies. Especially enemies of Blond haired, family-less, and ramen eating characteristics.

Tears pricked Uchiha Sasuke's eyes at the last thought. His punched was blocked by Naruto again and he felt tired all of a sudden. Tired of everything.

 _Do you remember when I loved you? When we should have loved each other?_ Sasuke thought.

No matter how different they were, one thing always stayed the same for the two cursed men; their thoughts gave them bad endings. When they thought, bad things happened.

Which was why when Sasuke thought of things that never happened in reality, he was distracted and hit in the face by a chakra induced fist.

The impact could have been deadly. And as Sasuke pummeled through the earth and saw a blurry figure appear, the world blissfully went black as he dreamed of when he was still a twelve year old boy. Life had always been rough, but that was when the world made a lot more sense than it did now.

 **(Flashback)**

"All we have to do is clean the market district, which is completely closed today since the festival is going on." Hatake Kakashi, team seven's sensei, explained.

A young girl with pink hair crossed her arms. "More like _we_ have to. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven haired boy said yes absentmindedly. Missing how happy the girl looked (this was the first word he ever said without scolding her) since he was focused on his unusually quiet blond teammate.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I did say we, Sakura."

Sakura, the girl with pink hair, balled up her fist. "You know what I mean, sensei. We do all the work and you just watch."

Attempting to just finish the mission, Kakashi let it go. "Let's just begin cleaning. Naruto and Sasuke, you take the left side. It's the most work and Sakura, you take the right."

Naruto left swiftly, Sasuke stared after him for a moment and then followed, Sakura complained to her sensei about her and Sasuke not working together.

Naruto picked up trash with his bare hands as Sasuke watched him. "You better start working, teme. On this day, I'd like to be in the house early."

"Why, dobe?" Sasuke asked. He had no idea why he wanted to start a conversation with the blond, but he did anyway.

"Let's just say I am not particularly liked when it comes to the defeating of the Nine-tailed demon fox." Naruto stated grimly.

"Is it because...because you _are_...the fox?" The world went silent as the blond tensed up and turned slowly.

"How did you know?" A whisper came.

"I heard some of the Uchiha's talking about it before the massacre."

Naruto heaved. "Great. Just fucking great. I suppose you hate me just like the rest of the villagers."

Sasuke shook his head quickly. "No. I think they're stupid and wrong. You aren't the fox, you just hold him within you and that not only makes you a hero, but also the bravest of anyone."

Naruto actually smiled at the Uchiha, making the latter blush uncontrollably. "I have something for you. I remember your birthday from our days in the academy and I brought you something."

The raven hastily pulled out a scroll and did a few hand seals. He quickly handed Naruto a steamy bowl of Miso ramen. In his other hand, he held a gold necklace. The pendant was a yin-yang symbol. On the right side was the Uzumaki swirl and the left side showed the Uchiha fan.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Sasuke muttered and let Naruto take the necklace. "It's a symbol of our relationship. Even though we're different, there are parts of us only we know about."

The raven saw tears fall from his friend/crush's eyes and he even felt his own coming. "I never hated you, Naruto. In fact, I've always admired you. For your strength, determination, everything about you."

Sasuke would have smacked himself for how much his words sounded like a declaration of love if he was not grabbed in a tight embrace by Naruto. Naruto's body was firm and made him melt.

He could have frowned when the warmth left him, but Naruto was so close to his face, staring down at him with a different shade of orbs. "I will cherish this necklace forever, I promise."

Sasuke smiled and Naruto pulled out another set of chopsticks. "We'll share this ramen together."

Both boys contentedly ate the ramen and spoke well to each other. Naruto felt unsurprised by Sasuke's new voice and generosity. Sasuke felt relieved that this would develop into a healthy relationship.

However, both boys were unaware of their sensei watching, a small smile dancing on his face.

The sensei was happy as well. They were two boys unmistakingly targeted by the world and its cruelty, but they would fight the world together.

The world must not have liked them much. So Sasuke would later go on and blame the world when he and Naruto became enemies.

That way, the two boys wouldn't destroy the world for all the wrong it did to them. They would be too busy destroying each other.

 **(Flashback end)**

The raven was shaken out of his slumber by a deep voice calling his name. He had never really recognized voices of other people, but Naruto was special to him.

Which was why he weakly, and not by choice, threw a fist out toward the man above him. The pale hand was easily caught by a plastic one.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared blankly at the fist. "An enemy had taken five Konoha kids hostage. When I got there, he threw an explosive kunai, at the last second, to the group. I caught it at the last second."

Sasuke held his lip in a thin line. He wasn't going to talk to Naruto. The blond clearly saw he was in no shape to fight. Did Naruto finally have the guts to kill him? He didn't want that, but he didn't want Naruto to leave either.

The blond simply layed next to Sasuke and hovered above his face. Sasuke hid his emotions, although it may have been hard not to be flustered, as Naruto observed every feature of his pale face.

Sasuke briefly wondered how Naruto had gotten the scar down his face and across his throat. Even then the man looking strikingly beautiful.

"You ready….to stop playing games and being a psycho? You ready to end it all?" Naruto asked softly, still leaning over the raven, his elbow supporting his weight.

Without hesitation, Sasuke nodded. Somehow, it was Naruto's fault the pain didn't end sooner. Sasuke wasn't one to initiate things; he wouldn't come back until the blond came for him. Sasuke wasn't the one who had been far away, Naruto was.

These conjured thoughts made him want to cry as he nodded. _Finally,_ he thought. "I just want to go home, Naruto." He whispered to himself, and the dead field.

"Good." And Naruto dropped over him, asleep, and completely exhausted from the battle.

Ten Meters away, the black Condor watched, with calculating eyes, the blond human fall on the raven's chest. It watched as the raven laid his head down and began stroking the blonde's hair. The gesture seemed like something a woman would do when her husband was exhausted and decided to lay his body between her legs, his head between her breasts.

The Andean Condor let out a sigh it was unaware of. The fight was finally over. There was peace between the dangerous men that made the world rumble.

The world was in for it now. It couldn't keep Naruto and Sasuke away from each other forever. It had to pay for what it's done to them. Earths two greatest enemy had just been reunited.

The bird, in all its glory, squawked, much like a raven, for the world's pain. It had never been so afraid in Its life.

 **Well, did you like the first chapter. I really did. Leave a review and no fucking haters. Especially the coward guests. This will continue. Check out my other Narusasu fics. I like them all, and you may also.**


	2. Far Away For Far Too Long

**Far Away For Far Too Long**

[AN: This chapter and its title reflects both Naruto and Sasuke's current situations] Enjoy

 **NSNS**

It had only been some months since Uchiha Sasuke returned willingly to Konohagakure. He was under strict ANBU watch by the Hokage's orders.

Hatake Kakashi was disappointed to see him again, that much was clear when the ANBU commander, who turned out to be his dobe, had to stop the copy-nin hokage from killing Sasuke with his Chidori.

Every member of the original team seven was there in that office when he returned that day. It was the worst reunion he ever had. Haruno Sakura, now the top medic ninja of the village, still looked at him dreamily.

Sasuke still looked at her blankly. She came over every day of the week to drop something off for him, but Naruto stood outside the Uchiha door and refused to let her in.

Kakashi was angry with him and he was surprised when the sixth hokage attempted to kill him. Naruto grabbed the man's arm just in time and the Chidori burned his hand a bit.

Kakashi made sure to come and examine the Uchiha and his Mangekyo Sharingan everyday.

Naruto chose not to speak to him much, only when it was absolutely necessary. The man still spoke though. Sasuke was grateful for that. Besides team seven, Sasuke interacted with no one.

Currently, the raven sat in the living room of the mansion. His fingers strumming over the piano, as he sung for he and Naruto.

"You know, you know

You knoooow

I love you

I've loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long"

He could hear shuffling outside the door, a signal the Haruno-san had come again.

"I keep dreaming that you'll be with

And you'll never go

Stop breathing

If I don't see you anymore."

He let go of the music and the keys to hear the same argument unfold everyday. Each day, Sakura would get angry at Naruto.

"You're just keeping him from me because you're jealous. Why can't you just let me go?" The Pinkette demanded angrily.

Sasuke knew how Naruto reacted; he could see everything. Naruto would stare over the top of his former teammates head as his lips formed into a deep scowl. He never said anything.

This time, he did. "He chooses not to see anyone, Sakura-chan. He will come out when he is done healing."

Sasuke sighed and stood. _I can't heal if you don't love me, Naruto._ He heard the sound of flesh touching flesh. A signal that Haruno-san slapped Naruto's face for the 14th time this month.

He yanked the door wide open, only hearing Naruto state his name and missing Sakura say that she missed him.

Ignoring Sakura, he turned to the ANBU commander and gasped slightly. Sakura slapped Naruto's left side of his face so hard, that there was a slight tear in the scar and blood was pouring out.

Sakura frowned, seeing what she had done out of anger. "I'm sorry, Naruto." She pulled out a napkin and began dabbing the the bruise.

The commander forced a smile. "It's well alright. I got it." Sakura must not have cared that much because she let Naruto fix his own problem and waited for Sasuke to say something.

The raven forced a smile and said hello to his former teammate. Naruto wasn't even getting to the spot. "Baka, you aren't even getting it." After the chide, the napkin was grabbed and Sasuke spent a few moments rubbing the opened cut.

He moved into the door. "Both of you come in please." Sasuke mumbled. He went to the bathroom and pulled out his needle and thread. Sasuke looked in the mirror at himself. His hair had grown longer over the years and always sat in a high messy bun with strands falling over his eyes, neck, and ears.

He wore a black long sleeve turtleneck and black slacks. Unconsciously fixing his hair for Naruto, Sasuke ran out of the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on the couch holding the now bloody napkin to his face. Sakura sat on the couch sipping lemonade.

Naruto's outfit was his regular ANBU outfit except his vest was the armor of Jiraiya from his time in war. Sasuke blushed as he sat on the table before Naruto.

"I'm going to stitch it back up, so hold still." Naruto nodded and got comfortable.

While stichting his cheek, Sasuke was blushing because he could see Naruto staring into his face and annoyed that Sakura was trying to start a conversation with him.

"How do you know how to stitch, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

No sound escaped the 18 year old's lips. That is until Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool that you can. I'll come here all the time after my lonely S-ranks."

Sasuke almost giggled and he probably would have if Sakura weren't in the room. "I got hurt when I played a lot. I used to watch my mother sew and stitch all the time."

"I think that's wonderful, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated sweetly and Naruto only nodded, his face indifferent now.

"I would like to walk today" the rave stated tentatively after making sure Naruto's cheek was patched up. "I want to see how far everyone's gotten. All of our old friends." He mumbled.

He couldn't miss the surprised faces of his former teammates. He was never one to speak and wanting to 'catch up' was never allowed in his vocabulary.

"I think that's a great idea, Sasuke. Since Naruto's in ANBU, he can watch from a distance as I show you around."

If he showed obvious discomfort to the proposal, no one took notice. He had wanted to walk with Naruto, but Haruno-san would have to do.

"No. I will travel with you, but I must stop at my apartment for changing." Naruto always knew how to save him, the last Uchiha gave him that. "Let's go."

The apartment wasn't far from the Uchiha estate, but Naruto chose to teleport all three of them there at once. Sasuke felt flustered, and not because of the flight, but do to the sheer moment his blond's strong arm lay casually around his waist.

"I'll be out in 10." The man smiled happily and ran into _his_ kind of palace.

The tension was high. Sasuke felt uncomfortable standing next to Sakura. He felt like a fool. But, most of all he felt like that 12 year old boy again. The one that would constantly ignore that pestering 12 year old girl.

He saw in his peripheral the pinkette interlock her hands behind her back as she cleared her throat. "Um..Sasuke-kun."

He turned slowly to his friend. "Haruno-san." The name must have felt like a slap to the face.

"You can call me Sakura, you know? We were former teammates. And now we're…" She put a hand to her chest, where the heart beat perpetually. "You know…"

Sasuke only said the girl's name because to be honest to himself, her, and Itachi's soul he didn't know what they were. If she thought lovers, she was totally beside herself. Never was, never will be.

"Anyway, now that we're older and more mature...I y'know...maybe we could go out sometime as….more than friends."

Without hesitation, Sasuke answered. "No, Sakura. The answer is no."

Pathetic tears brimmed her green eyes and she clenched her fist. _And she says we're much more mature,_ Sasuke mocked. "Is there another woman? That girl Karen?"

"No. They will never be a _woman_." He drawled the last word out, hoping she got the hint.

Not. "Why are you so distant from women? So many girls love you and you just turn your back on them?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Sakura. I. Am. Gay. Understand? That means I like men and will never like a woman."

A gasp. "But what about the rebuilding of your clan? Gay people don't have children." She hissed out.

"Before my brother died by my hands, he gave me every Uchiha scroll I needed to know. Let's just say Uchiha men can bear them."

Sakura wiped her tears, showing the strong woman Sasuke once knew. "And besides. I am in love with someone else. He is my light." Sasuke said smiling as he heard something crash in the Uzumaki's house and the loud curse that followed.

Naruto was everything to him. He knew it was dangerous to say the most obvious thing and smile at the sound of Naruto's voice. But, Sakura heard and saw nothing. She was oblivious to everything, but Sasuke turning her down for the millionth time.

Naruto came from the house wearing black ninja slacks and….just a net t-shirt. Sasuke admitted, for a man who had touched the tip of death's finger one too many times, Naruto's torso was flawless.

"Why don't you have on something warmer?" Sakura questioned, eying the blond thoroughly. Sasuke noticed the sickeningly sweet voice and the red tinted cheeks.

"I was hot." Naruto explained bristly. _You got that right,_ Sasuke thought. He had no idea where these thoughts came from.

"It's the middle of september, dobe." Sasuke countered.

"Well, Kyuubi's chakra makes me hot, teme." Naruto smirked at him.

His stomach twisted, but his eyes rolled. "Che, makes sense."

The pinkette rolled her eyes at the two, like being rejected didn't happen, and lead them to the walking path. "So who do you want to see first?"

Naruto decided to answer for him. "Well, Ino's flower shop is closer than anything, so it'd be a shame not to catch her."

The suggestion was attacked by Sasuke. "Really funny. I'm not sure if I want to reunite with a fangirl for her to fawn all over me."

Sakura cringed and Naruto laughed….at Sasuke's statement. "You have it all wrong. Ino's changed a lot. She's awesome, kind of like an older sister to me now."

Sakura snorted at the praise of her rival and Naruto crossed his arms. "Well she is. You remember Sai, right? He and Ino are married. Teme, it was crazy. Most of our friend's got married in the same year."

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "I'll take your word for it. Lead the way."

The blond was ecstatic about everyone seeing Sasuke again as they entered the shop. Ino was standing to the side fixing a few lilies that seemed out of place.

"Ino, look. I brought Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled. The blond woman turned her head casually and grinned sweetly.

"Cool. old on just a sec, have to fix these babies...almost got it…..done." She walked over to the front and sat on the counter, quickly changing the sign to closed.

"So what brings you here?"

"Sasuke wanted to see everyone and you were closest." Naruto spoke.

Ino smiled. "Well, it's good to see you back as a Konoha ninja, Sasuke. A friend of Naruto is always a friend of mine."

"Not a former friend?"

"Not all my former friends become friends again." Ino said hastily as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So. What have you been up to?" Sasuke asked genuinely.

"Well. I decided to leave ANBU and run this shop. Best desicion of my life. I married Sai a year ago and have lived well ever since."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy."

Before anyone else spoke, a little boy knocked politely on the glass. Ino said she could refuse him since he was so cute and Sakura got up to look for flowers of her own.

"Why is there so much tension between those two?" Sasuke asked when they were out of earshot.

"Ino and Sakura? Long story short, they got into the worst fight of their lives when they were 14. Haven't spoken since."

Sasuke believed the two girl's bond must have been weak. He and Naruto had been close to killing each other, but they had never been close to hating each other. Their bond was unbreakable, formed by the pains and loneliness and glued by understanding and possibly love.

"Must have been some fight" he finally said.

"Hell yeah teme. You know I'm never one to favor, but I was on Ino's side one hundred percent."

"Why?" Sasuke pegged. Naruto and Ino seemed like that had a good sibling sort of bond.

"They were fighting over you." Sasuke rolled his eyes until what was said next. "Ino wanted Sakura to give up on you and find someone else. Sakura refused, stating that she was only loyal to you."

Sasuke was angry. "You wanted the team to just forget me?" he seethed out. As much as that angered him, it didn't compare to how hurt he felt.

Naruto shook his head. "It was nothing like that. I just don't think Sakura or anyone else was strong enough to worry about you. I wanted to be the only one thinking of and looking for you. I was being selfish. Only _I_ was strong enough to worry about you. Not Sakura or anyone else."

Sasuke turned his attention on Ino and the boy in the front. Ino was crouched down speaking to him.

"You want a flower for whom?"

The little boy giggled a little. "My big brother."

Ino smiled and rubbed the boy's cheek and he leaned into it. "That's very sweet of you. What's your brother like?"

"He's strong and he takes care of everyone."

"I know just the plant. Come here." She stood and let the boy follow her to a row of various carnation." Sasuke almost giggled at how the boy's small legs took many steps and Ino's only took five.

"These are all carnations. Can you say that, sweety?"

"Ca-na-shuns." Sasuke actually giggled and smiled sweetly, unaware of Sakura's, who came back already, surprised look and Naruto's besotted look.

"Ah. You'll get the hang of it all."

At his giggle, Ino and the boy looked over to them. "You know Naruto and Sakura, but the one with the dark hair is Sasuke. He may know a lot about flowers. Ask him."

The boy walked over tentatively as Naruto looked on nervously and Sakura glared at Ino. She thought Sasuke was just going to yell at the boy.

"Excuse, sir. Do you know what flower I should get?"

" mother used to plant flowers all the time. Carnations are lovely, but be careful because only the white ones symbolize strength. It is primarily the strength of a caring mother or someone who takes care of you. Does your brother take care of you?"

"Yes!"

"Then get many white carnations to show him how strong and caring he is." Sasuke concluded. The boy thanked him and went to collect the flowers that were already in Ino's hand. "These are on the house, kid." She rubbed his hair.

The boy hugged her leg and thanked her and Sasuke. When he was gone, she turned to him and smirked.

"You're excellent with the flowers. I might just hook you up with a part time job before you become a ninja."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Thanks. I'm looking forward to getting out of the house anyway." Sasuke wondered for a brief moment if he had went up to Ino directly and told her he was gay, if they would have been friends earlier.

He missed much. And as they left Ino's shop, Sasuke decided that if he ever had a child, he would want to be just like Ino.

Him looking up to a former fangirl. Wow. Where have they gone?

 **NSNS**

"So do you feel refreshed?" Naruto asked, bursting his hands for affect.

"I find that I like Ino's company more than yours." Sasuke teased. The former dead-last frowned sadly. However, he and Sasuke knew the sadness was fake. Naruto was the only sole person that Sasuke could stand for years and that made Sasuke laugh and feel happy.

Sakura didn't get that as she rubbed Naruto's arm, and Sasuke noted it was too friendly, and stated "I enjoy your company the most because you're sweet and funny."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." The blond man's grin almost sliced his face and that made Sasuke angry.

"Where to next?" He asked harshly.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the change of attitude and bumped shoulders with his now shorter teammate. "What's up with you?"

"I'm fine, dobe." He refused to let Naruto see him blush or laugh….when he was angry.

However, the ANBU commander was persistent. He bumped Sasuke again. The raven's lip quivered slightly. Naruto bumped him again. And again. And again.

Sasuke began to laugh uncontrollably and pushed Naruto away. "I said stop, baka."

Naruto was only laughing with him. "No you didn't." He laughed again and looked at his teammates. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm, baka?"

" _Now_ you're fine."

"Hn."

The pink haired Kunoichi joined the conversation with he proposals. "I think Chouji and team eight are at the buffet. It's nearing twelve and we could use some lunch. After that we could go see team Gai."

Sasuke nodded and they made their way. Chouji was eating tremendously, no surprise. To his side, Hinata was snuggled against a bandaged Shino and Kiba feeding a now huge Akamaru.

"Why's Hinata snuggled against Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"They're married." Sakura stated.

"She finally gave up on Naruto?" The Uchiha was genuinely surprised.

"There are too many fangirls for her to battle."

"Oh." the man mumbled.

"Konnichiwa." Naruto yelled.

Chouji turned around. "Reunited team seven, come join us for a second."

Everyone sat in their seats and Kiba spoke up. "Sasuke, glad that you're back. The rookie nine if finally together again."

Sasuke smiled at that. They spoke and ate for a short time until it was time to go see Tenten.

 **NSNS**

"Who's last?"

They had caught Temari and Shikamaru, who were married and expecting a child, in Tenten's weapons shop. Sasuke felt good on this particular day.

"Lee and Neji. They're in the hospital."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just chuckled. "You remember Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Well, Lee's their jounin sensei. They went on their first C-rank and it turned out wrong.

Unfortunately, they weren't the infamous team seven. Only Lee was prepared to fight off the S-rank ninja alone. Their client got to his destination though."

"Why is Neji there? Are they co-senseis?"

Sakura explained this time. "No, Neji is an academy teacher now. He's married to Lee."

"What!?" How had Lee and Neji married each other. Lee was so….eh. Neji was so uptight."

"I know right?" Naruto was excited for some reason. "It just happened. The guys and I were all out drinking and Lee was complaining about Sakura not loving him.

Lee was being stupid. He'd liked Neji since they were in the academy together, he just tried to avoid it with any girl he saw. Neji told him to shut up and go out with someone he really liked. It went from there."

"Can we teleport there?" Sakura questioned. "My legs are killing me."

"Alright, hold onto me, guys." They appeared in front of Lee's hospital room and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Sometimes Lee is lonely when Neji is at the academy teaching all day, so me and Ino come in here all the time. Hide your signatures. Sasuke, you first."

The raven nodded and opened up the door quietly. Neji was by the counter stirring two cups of tea as Lee stared at his backside. Neither noticed the three people who walked in.

Lee licked his lips and rested his weight on both his elbows. "Neji I have something in my eye and it's burning, could you come check it out?"

The Hyuuga turned directly to his husband and walking closer. "Which eye?"

"The right, Nej. you have to get super close."

Neji stuck his face near Lee's, but the injured man grabbed him by the waist and yanked him into bed. Neji's squeal was muffled by Lee's kiss.

"Lee. You're wounded. You need to rest." Pupiless chided softly.

Lee only smiled and kissed Neji's forehead. "I love you. Did I ever tell you that?" He asked.

"More than enough times. And I love you."

Naruto couldn't help it. He cleared his throat and Neji, instead of jumping off his husband to pretend they were doing nothing, turned his glaring eyes slowly to Naruto. "You ruined our moment."

"I'm sorry, Nej. I thought you were done."

Neji rolled his eyes and snuggled up against Lee's chest. Sasuke briefly wondered if he and Naruto would ever be like that. He could only hope.

"Hello." Sasuke finally said. Neji and Lee expressed their happiness about him being back, stating that Naruto acted less happy and more avoidable when he was absent.

Naruto dismissed such claims. After a while, Neji had fallen asleep on Lee and the latter chose to just stroke his hair.

"The academy makes him tired." Lee explained.

"I think it's sweet….that you and Neji found each other. You both had rough childhoods and I think it's beautiful that you found strength, peace, and love through that. In each other." Sasuke concluded.

If any children had the worst childhoods, it'd definitely be his and Naruto's. Naruto never had a family, he lost his. Both were misunderstood. If anyone deserved each other, it was Sasuke and Naruto.

They had fought face to face a number of times. But that didn't compare to how many times they fought the world side by side, back to back.

While he was on such a subject, Sasuke had to admit that he missed a lot. But, so did Naruto. Lee was right when he stated that Naruto was less happy. Neji was right when he said Naruto only wanted to avoid things like moving on and love.

How were they so different, yet so alike? For a moment, Sasuke mourned for he and Naruto's troubled lives.

He missed the everything as the world passed by because he turned his head too late.

Naruto missed everything by choice, turning the other way when the world stood directly before him.

 **Second Chapter was awesome. Next Chapter we see some intense Narusasu and two oblivious characters. We also see how Naruto gets by in the village. Festival time! Also, anyone who wants a LeeNeji fic, can you guys like vote or something and PM me. I don't know how many people like me LeeNeji**


	3. Do You Remember

**Do You Remember**

Sasuke slipped on some shorts and a sweater. Today was Naruto's birthday and the blond decided to spend the night with him. They would go to the festival, where people would celebrate Naruto and the fox.

Someone came into the Uchiha manor. "Teme, you ready to go?"

Sasuke shook his head and slipped on his sandals. He walked into the room to see that the blond wore the same shorts as he but a dark blue shirt. "Yes, dobe. So, what are we doing?"

"We are hanging out." Sasuke already knew, but it still surprised him. To be honest, Naruto refused to be alone with him much. If they went anywhere, it was with their friends. Naruto was exactly like the singer of _Far Away._

Well, Sasuke didn't know if he loved him all along, but he stayed away. And Sasuke couldn't take that. No one mattered but Naruto.

Not wanting to sound desperate, Sasuke let thoughts of defecting again for Naruto go as he noticed his friend eating his tomatoes.

"I've never been a fan of vegetables, but I see why you like these bad babies."

"It's a fruit." the pale man deadpanned. Sometimes he wondered what made him fall in love with an idiot like Naruto.

The Uzumaki just shrugged and went on about how it wasn't sweet so wasn't a fruit to him.

"Can we go?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on."

The October air felt brisk. Leaves were flying everywhere and Sasuke hitched up a conversation. "So, how do you feel on this particular night? Every year, I mean."

"At first I hate it. Believe me when I say, I didn't like getting beat by villagers. But, now I must say each time the leaves hit my face, I feel content with what I have. Can you believe, on this day years ago, I used to hide in my apartment as people banged on my door.

But now they celebrate me and the fox and treat me as their hero. Life changes, huh Sas?"

"I never said you could give me a nickname." The man says.

"I always thought we were close enough to be on a nickname basis."

"Hn."

"Tonight, my arrogant prissy and all the more bitchy friend, we are going to see the fireworks!" Naruto lifted Sasuke in the air and spun him around, pretending to be prince.

"I always knew you were cheesy, but geez, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke was having the most fun he had in years. He had nothing to counter that he was totally at ease when around Naruto, so much that he seemed like a different person.

"Damn you. We're actually seeing fireworks tonight. But, before we do, Let's spice up the night." The mischievous glint in the ocean eyes said all they needed to.

 **NSNS**

"Can you explain why we're in the academy room?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put up a bucket of water between the door. It was night and no one ever came to the academy at such a time. Not to mention everyone was out in the middle of town.

"You remember the eraser prank, right?"

"Why the hell would Kakashi-san come in here at night?"

"Iruka-sensei was staying for a while to grade papers and Kakashi-sensei was coming to see him. You know their little relationship."

Sasuke looked around. Did Naruto ever know how idiot he could be sometimes? "Iruka-san isn't in here, dobe."

Naruto froze and jumped down. "I know. I knocked him out and put him in another room so he wouldn't ruin it all. We'll need this light off."

The room went dark and Sasuke, with his Sharingan, could see Naruto come and stand before him. "Hide your chakra, teme."

"If you think that hurting people to complete pranks is accep-" Sasuke never finished because the sound of feet walking toward them could have cut him off if Naruto's chest didn't first.

The Jinchuriki had chosen to hug Sasuke and pull his face into his chest to shut him up.

The light was clicked on before the cracked door was opened, giving Naruto and Sasuke a full display of the hokage being splashed with the bowl of water.

Before he could see the reaction, Naruto grabbed his hand and jumped out of the window yelling "Sorry sensei. Iruka's in the room next door. Love ya!"

Sasuke was laughing. Actually laughing. The world was silent for a moment until a loud scream could be heard.

"Naruto. You damn brat!" Kakashi's voice shook the trees.

They kept running and giggling until Naruto tripped. Sasuke couldn't hold it. He clutched his stomach and his mouth opened to a loud laugh. One that seemed so uncharacteristic to Naruto.

It was that moment that Sasuke realized he could come close to insane when with Naruto. He could laugh and cry at the same time. Be carefree and caring. It was something only Naruto could give him.

"I am done with everything." Sasuke laid his head on the ground, giggles still escaping his mouth. Naruto was leaning on one elbow just watching, always starstruck when Sasuke laughed like this.

Sasuke stopped laughing, wondering why the two of them were just smiling like idiots. After a moment, Naruto rested on his back too. "Hey, Sas?" the masculine voice asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder if...if we've been wrong our whole lives? Believing the wrongs things because we were taught to?"

"What are you on about?"

"I don't know. And No..I'm not drunk. It's just growing up, Iruka-sensei would tell me how the tailed demons would travel from hell. But, in reality, the demons travelled _to_ earth."

The Uchiha rolled to his side, an excuse to stare at the scarred ANBU commander when he was at peace with himself. "What's your assumption, Naruto?"

"I believe we should look toward the ground when we pray and think of the angels. Because I don't think bad things like demons come from hell. No. They come from the sky."

"Narut-"

"I know you're going to tell me to shut up, but I just can only confide in you."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes. "I think your theory is correct."

"It's dumb I k- really?" The surprise was evident.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke as if this were a sacred conversion between the two of them. And maybe it was. "When it rains, the trees and plants blossom. _Rain_ , from the sky, is what brought us the God Tree. It's what made it grow. And that god tree started everything evil in this world."

Naruto hummed to show his interest. Such a claim was true. Had that rain never given the God Tree its power, maybe Kaguya Ōtsutsuki would have eaten a regular fruit and much shit could have been avoided. Nothing would be wrong.

"Do you ever think about how different it would be if we, you and I, weren't ninja, if we weren't born to be the sons of ninja, if life were normal?" Sasuke questioned.

"All the time. But each time I do, I pray to the Gods that they don't restart my life and change it all."

"No way. You wouldn't want to give up all the pain for something regular? If you haven't noticed, lives like mine and yours aren't shown sympathy."

"Exactly, teme." By the blonds soft voice, Sasuke chose not to take it as a daily insult. "If I were never a ninja, I wouldn't know you ever. You were and still are…..my best friend. My first and only friend for a while. The one person I could confide in. All I'm saying is I really enjoy knowing you.

And if I were ever forced to choose between being 'normal' and dealing with you. I'd choose you and I'll keep choosing you over and over. Without pause, without a doubt. In a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you."

Tears pricked at Sasuke's unopened eyes, so he chose to keep them shut as Naruto shifted his body and eyes toward him.

When the tears gave up, the raven opened one eye to see Naruto staring at him. The October moon made the rubbery scar through his eye glisten, but the scars hardened his image.

Closing his eyes again, which may have been the hardest decision of his life because Naruto was so beautiful, he reached out to rub the neck scar, eventually resting his fingers on the facial scar. "How?" He whispered.

"Kakashi sensei, as the hokage, was in Suna for a day, so the council was in charge. They sent me on a B-rank mission explaining your whereabouts."

If Sasuke did such a thing to Naruto, he didn't remember and to be honest he probably would have helped Naruto against whoever fought him. Which ebbed the question "How old were we?" from his pale mouth.

"Fifteen"

"I didn't see you that whole year, though."

"Exactly. It was a set up. They knew if you were involved….they'd get me good. Of course I didn't find you. What I did find though were two Akatsuki members telling me about how the initiators of the plan sold me out."

Now Sasuke opened his bleary eyes, not even caring that Naruto was still staring. "Oh my God." the whisper was faint.

Naruto, attempting to make light out of the situation, a bit. "I know. I'm one of the people who _actually_ _live_ to tell the tale. Kakuzu and Konan, the Akatsuki, nearly took my head off….literally." At that, he slid his finger across his own neck.

"That isn't funny, Naruto. You could have died." Sasuke expressed his concern through anger, but Naruto knew.

"But I didn't. And that's what we should focus on. Anyway, Konan held me down while Kakuzu gave me the scars with a kunai. It took everything in me to make a shadow clone at the last second. By the time ANBU arrived, Kakuzu was on the ground dead and Konan was unconscious."

There was a pause as now both 19 year old listened to Sasuke sniff. Naruto had no idea he would take it this hard.

"Kakashi sensei was so angry, Sasuke. More than we've ever seen him. He imprisoned some of the council members behind it and before the whole village, Konan and the council member who initiated it were executed."

"Who were the council members involved. Well, Danzo thought of it so he was executed. Trust me when I say I was genuinely surprised when they found out Hiashi Hyuuga and Koharu Utatane. I thought they liked me."

"Did it hurt you?"

Naruto grimaced. "It did, but not as much as Sakura-chan did."

"What she do?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

"She thought I was lying about the attack and said that I was being jealous and that I didn't want you coming back. It seems that I knew you guys would get together, and I refused to let it happen."

"I told her we would never."

"I know. I heard the whole conversation. I must say, the Uchiha is a very interesting clan. I had no idea men could become pregnant. Anyway, Sakura was so angry that she slapped my unhealed wounds and as the best medic nin in the village, she wouldn't take part in healing them."

"She's a bitch." Sasuke mumbled and leaned closer to Naruto.

"Sometimes. But, I felt completely better when Ino stepped in."

Sasuke became excited. The raven really looked up to the blond female for some odd reason. "What'd Ino have to say about that?"

"Say and do, Sas. She kicked Sakura's ass for hitting me and for yelling at me. Then she healed my scars, stitched them up, and taught me some medical jutsu. That's why she's so awesome, Sasuke."

Sasuke finally turned on his back. "I know. She helps me with a lot and I like working in the shop with her. I also watch how she interacts with kids. If I ever became a parent, I'd want to be just like Ino. She's as sweet as the flowers she plant."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember your birthday when you turned twelve. When we were cleaning the market. Do you remember the necklace-"

"I still have it. Just thinking about it when you returned. In fact, I made something for you too."

Naruto stood and leaned into his pocket. "I hope you don't mind that I did this." The necklace was tied around Sasuke's neck. When he looked down he gasped. He had the yang side now. The side with the Uzumaki swirl. "Look on the back."

On the back, engraved in the gold, was his and Naruto's name. "I have the same, except I have the Uchiha fan on mine." Naruto walked closer and pulled his necklace from his shirt. "See?"

Before Sasuke could just kiss him, and he briefly wondered if he had the courage to do so, a loud booming sound frightened them. "Oh shit, the festival is starting and Kakashi-sensei is going to give his speech. Come on, Sasuke."

Before the Uchiha could answer, Naruto lifted him bridal style and began running. They ended up on a roof near the festival. Most of the town stood below cheering the fireworks on. "Why we stay up here?" Sasuke asked as Naruto let him down.

"It's the best seat, but everyone looks up at me when the fireworks end. Here come the big finale."

They sat there watching the fireworks until finally Naruto's face showed up in the sky and all the villagers turned to the roof. Chants of the Uzumaki's name became very loud.

"Told ya. Look! there goes our friends." The two boys jumped down to everyone. Sakura threw her hands around Naruto's neck. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw his fist in her face.

"I'm so proud of you. Look how far we've come." She then proceeded to kiss the man's cheek. The group went quiet. Sasuke missed the part when his face became angry. He also missed the cautious looks sent by Neji, Ino, and Temari.

"Back off, Billboard brow. You're completely high off rocks if you think Naruto likes you."

Naruto would have laughed at Ino's statement if Kakashi did not stand up on stage and clear his throat.

"Good evening everyone. I'd like to take a moment and remember. 19 years ago on this day at this hour, the infamous nine tailed fox fell under the influence of someone evil and attacked our village. Many of us fell before my sensei, the fourth Hokage, sealed the beast away.

Our hero fell that day, but it brought us another hero. For 19 years this kid has been unpredictable and fabulous, earning his wisdom and strength through various sensei, but more so through believing himself. So that brings me to something else. Tonight, we celebrate him. I am announcing that in two months, I will be resigning from four good years as the sixth hokage.

My Successor is a hero to this village, he was a hero to the war. And I wouldn't want anyone else following me. I know that he will protect this village with his life."

Kakashi looked to Naruto's group of friends. Kiba grabbed the blond's shoulders from behind and began jumping up and down. Neji was silently clapping while he and Lee talked about how they knew Naruto could do it all along.

Ino put her hands on the side of her face. "I cannot believe it. I knew it'd happen, but it's so sudden. Naruto, you finally did it."

Everyone else kept grabbing the ANBU commander's shoulder and shaking him. The only not cheering was Naruto. The man was in a clear state of shock.

Kakashi continued. "My successor will be…."

Everyone began to chant Naruto's name. That is Until Kakashi finished his sentence.

"Hyuuga Neji!"

The world went silent. Neji was the

 **"What the fuck?"**

If Naruto weren't so shocked, he would have laughed at the foxes statement. Neji became angry and screamed "No!"

They were all angry. But no one, and Naruto would later express such as _absolutely no one_ was as angry a one Uchiha Sasuke.

The raven walked right up to the stage. "Who do you think you are, Kakashi-san. Naruto worked his ass off to get where he was. Yo give him that title or so help me God, there will be another Uchiha unleashing the Kyuubi. Sure Neji is a great ninja, but no one deserves it more than Naruto-kun! What do have to say for yourself?"

Kakashi only laughed and pointed at Naruto. "That was a better prank than yours, you have to admit." Everyone began murmuring in confusion until it dawned on them and the sixth explained.

"My real successor is Uzumaki Naruto, has been for all my years as hokage. However, Naruto got me with a bucket of water and I wanted to get him back. This was the best way."

"So I am the real successor?" Naruto asked still starstruck.

At the same time, Neji and Ino yelled He better be!"

"Yes you are. Believe it." Kakashi tipped his hokage hat and laughed again.

"You got me good, sensei. You also go Sasuke good too."

"Haha." The Uchiha looked around and everyone stared amused at him. Those were the most words any villager has ever heard from him. He probably looked insane.

And maybe that was what he was when he was with Naruto. High off a poison. In instead of on cloud nine. Trying to jump off a cliff that wouldn't let him go. Taking a dive into the ocean with bricks tied to his body. And for a good reason, he didn't give a shit.

Suddenly, he started in a long sprint back to Naruto. Everyone was looking at him, wondering if the Uchiha would attack. However he jumped on Naruto and threw his arms around the taller man's neck. "Congrats, dobe." He whispered.

"Thanks, teme." Burying his head in Naruto's neck, Sasuke let the world drown out. This was by far the best night of his life.

Because Uchiha Sasuke realized he was in love with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **I have to say, I very much liked the metaphor of demons coming from the sky. It sounded so cool when Lex Luthor said it in Batman V. Superman. I really liked the movie. Oh yeah. Uh comment review. Don't forget to PM me if you want a LeeNeji fic.**


	4. I Knew

**I Knew**

He was in love. In love with Naruto. And he had finally sorted out his feelings. Sasuke always knew that he loved his friend.

If this was the world's way of apologizing for all the wrong it gave the two lost boys, it was already forgiven.

The final Uchiha was standing before the Uchiha shrine speaking to his ancestors. "Itachi-nii-san, mother, father, I hope you are all well, whether you were reincarnated or choose to remain in the spiritual world." He rubbed his hands on his pants. "Wish me luck guys."

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Naruto that he loved him. Word had gotten around that Naruto was back from his ANBU mission, which he left for right after the festival.

Now the raven was going searching for him. Usually, Naruto would come to his manor first thing after a mission. Something, and hopefully not someone, may have held him up.

Running out of the estate, Sasuke ran all the way to the flower shop. "Ino" he singsonged.

The girl looked up from talking to her husband. "Wow you're happy today. Are you doing it?"

Sasuke nodded, embarrassed that he interrupted his friends time with Sai. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Have you seen him around?"

"Don't worry. And yes. He stopped by early morning to pick up some flowers. And they were Black Dahlias." Her blond eyebrows wiggled.

"My favorite." He whispered.

Sai spoke up then. "Are you guys talking about Naruto? I knew something was up. No I wasn't told, but on our ANBU missions, he talks about you a lot. So all of the guys made an assumption that you and Naruto were having sex in your pastimes."

Ino punched her husband to the point where he slid across the room. The Uchiha giggled. "I should go, thanks Ino and you too Sai."

Ino blew him a sweet kiss and Sai only moaned in pain. With new information, there could be a chance that Naruto loved him back. All he had to do was find him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Said man turned to the sound of Temari's voice. The woman was bubbly with her newborn, Shikadai, strapped to he stomach and Shikamaru was dragging his feet in the back.

"Hello, Temari and Shikamaru-san? How are guys this fine morning?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily "It's so troublesome to walk everywhere and all the baby does is cry."

Sasuke laughed. "Well, I think it's adorable."

Temari gave him a questioning look. "Why are you so hap- oh my God, you're telling him aren't you? Wait till I tell Neji?"

"Tell me what?" A new voice called. Now Neji and Lee were here and everyone was just talking and Sasuke still couldn't find Naruto.

While his friends were busy gushing about him and Naruto, Sasuke thought of the training ground. The training ground!

"Gotta go, see you guys." Sasuke ran. The field was empty save for Naruto with the Black Dahlias …..and Sakura. As he got closer, he could make out what Sakura was saying.

"And I realize, I really like you. I know that you've loved me your whole life, so now I feel I should give you a chance."

Sasuke wanted so bad to go out there and ruin it all. But, how would he look if he ruined Naruto's one chance at happiness? So he stayed behind the bush and his his chakra.

Naruto looked shocked. And then he deadpanned. "Look, Sakura. You are a young pretty girl, but I don't think you should just jump over to me because Sasuke said he was gay."

"I'm not. I really like you." Sasuke could see the lies all over her face. "I love y-"

"You do not. I am not a second, Sakura. You can't just jump onto me because someone else let you go. I'm sure if Sasuke never defected and if he weren't gay, you'd still be chasing him instead of me. Tell me it's a lie."

"Would you give us a chance if I told you that was a lie?"

Naruto shook his head no. Sakura demanded why. "Because I am in love with someone else. This person has always put me first and I realized I was in love. A long time ago, but I often denied it until now. I am solely in love with him and he wants me first. He was never in love with another human being. I can when he looks at me."

"You're gay?" Sakura whined. "This is un fucking believable. You and that stupid Uch-"

Naruto's voice boomed with the Kyuubi."If you attempt to insult Sasuke again, I will not hesitate to kill you, Haruno."

The world went quiet. Sakura gasped and Sasuke put a hand over his mouth to cover his. Now team seven knew. Sakura knew. Sasuke knew. Naruto knew all along.

"It's Sasuke." The girl spoke. Not a question because she knew. "You in love with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "Have been for a long time." It was then team seven began to wonder just when It started and when they saw it.

 **(Series of Different Flashbacks)- Sakura**

Sakura should have known. Naruto never shares his ramen with anyone. He was completely in love with her, and he even growled at her once when she asked.

She should have asked and pointed that out when Uchiha Sasuke's stomach was growling at everything. So when Naruto smiled a bit at the raven, and may Sakura add that Sasuke was not teased, and handed him his cup of instant ramen.

She also should have taken notice of the small blush on the Uchiha's face as well. He never blushed. But when Naruto smiled, he did. And that's when Sakura should have known.

 **Sasuke**

When Sasuke handed Naruto the the yin-yang necklace, the boy had walked closer and stood there for a moment.

He watched him lick his lips and if didn't look away when he was twelve, Naruto would have leaned in and kissed him.

That's when Sasuke should have known. He didn't.

 **Naruto**

Naruto watched in utter amusement as Sasuke went on and on about how delicious tomatoes were. The two boys had gotten into a fight and Iruka made them sit in the room and talk out their differences. The man never knew seven year olds could be so dangerous.

After a while, they lightened up to each other and began to speak about their likes.

"And sometimes if you put a small amount of salt on them- hey dobe are you listening?" Naruto broke out of his trance, what he later refused to call it when realizing that Sasuke was his first gay alignment crisis, to stare at Sasuke's happy grin.

"Hai, teme." Sasuke went on again and after a while Naruto didn't want to leave the room. He wanted to stay with Sasuke forever and here about his dreams and likes and dislikes and fears over and over again.

He didn't ever want to leave the Uchiha's side. And that was when Naruto knew.

He was only seven years old when he somehow began to fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

 **(End All Flashbacks)**

Sakura let tears burst from her eyes. "I'm sorry that it hurts you, but I'm not sorry for being in love with Sasuke." The girl just walked away.

Sasuke could hear the blond mutter something along the lines of 'ruined my day' and 'I can't confess today.'

His hands filled with fire. "You were about to give those to me, why the change all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked as he revealed himself, smirked, and put his hands on his hips.

The fire in the tan hand died down. "I suppose you heard it all."

"Yeah. I suppose you know that I've loved you all along too."

"Yeah. the hints you gave, like singing that far away song and healing my wounds and jumping on me and straddling me, provided me the courage to come clean."

Sasuke walked over and kissed Naruto's jaw line. "You make it sound like a crime to be in love with me."

Naruto, getting the message, pulled the smaller man by the waist. "Not at all. But being in love with you is pleading insanity. And I fucking love it."

Such a claim was proved right later as Sasuke was pounded into the Uchiha wall continuously. Both men were sweaty and they were also sure the whole village could hear their hokage to be yelling out things like "I fucking love you Sasuke" and "You like this mean cock, don't you." They were too crazy to care.

 **NSNS**

Sasuke now lay on his stomach on the bed. Naruto lay on his stomach too, an arm 'round Sasuke's waist.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto asked voice full of concern and lust.

"No. But, I won't be surprised when I end up pregnant tomorrow due to how deep you went."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I asked to marry you because of that."

"I wouldn't mind." Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry about proposing. I already love you and have my kind of ring." He pulled on his necklace for proof.

"I was thinking the same thing, beaut." They were silent, content with the sounds of each other breathing.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Before he answered, the raven man flipped Naruto's heavy body over, laid on his chest, and began tracing circles on it. "You fell in love with me first."

"Yeah, but you nearly went insane finding out." Naruto countered, rubbing his lover's moist hair.

"I know." Sasuke said. He was so happy right now. Naruto loved him.

 **Many Miles Away**

An Andean Condor sat perched on a tree branch. The wind blew to shake his feathers. As The two men snuggled against each other, the condor sighed in relief. The world was safe now and so were they.

 **Hope you all liked it. Read and review. Better you and Camera coming out soon.**


End file.
